After-club Kissu Time
by bluenettes
Summary: Kegiatan Klub Tenis sepulang sekolah—mulai dari memperebutkan Yuuki Makoto, konsultasi tentang cinta, sampai mencuri ciuman pertama. { izumi x makoto }


_**Ensemble Stars! © Happy Elements**_

 _words: 1,818_

 _warning: kemungkinan ooc. cheesy. gaje. mengandung konten boys-love. drabble (nggak terlalu) pendek yang kurang manis. nggak bisa bikin diabetes. /headbang/_

 _._

 _izumi_ ･ _makoto_

 _._

 _After-club Kissu Time_

"Yang boleh duduk di sebelah Yuu- _kun_ hanya aku."

"Tidak, pokoknya aku mau duduk dengan Mako- _chin_."

Tatapan maut intensitas tinggi saling dilempar dua pasang mata yang menyipit marah. Sepasang biru, sepasang merah muda. Keduanya menggeram, gigi bergemerutuk kesal, menarik masing-masing sebelah lengan milik pemuda berkacamata yang meringis selagi mengatakan, "Sudah, sudah," namun tidak diacuhkan, bahkan tidak dilirik.

"Aku akan duduk dengan Yuu- _kun_ , titik."

"Mako- _chin_ akan duduk denganku."

Masih ada satu makhluk lagi yang terlupakan. Himemiya Tori mendengus kesal, asap imajiner keluar dari ubun-ubun dan telinganya. Perkelahian di depannya sudah sering terjadi, entah berapa ratus kali. Temanya sama, memperebutkan Yuuki Makoto. Siapa yang berpasangan tenis tim dobel dengan Makoto, siapa yang berhak mencicipi _bento_ Makoto, siapa yang boleh mengelap keringat di dahi Makoto, dan kali ini siapa yang berhak duduk dengan Makoto. Perkara sulit, karena di kafe saat itu hanya tersisa empat kursi yang terpisah di dua meja berbeda, dan jaraknya cukup jauh. Jam kunjungan mereka saat itu memang kurang tepat, setelah selesai dengan kegiatan klub tenis sekitar pukul lima sore, dimana tempat umum seperti ini sedang ramai-ramainya.

"Kalian!" Tori mencak-mencak sendiri, menyusup ke tengah-tengah perkelahian. "Memangnya tidak ada yang mau duduk denganku apa?!"

"Aku maunya Yuu- _kun_."

"Aku dengan Mako- _chin_ saja."

Dan, tatapan maut tercipta lagi antara kedua mata milik Sena Izumi dan Nito Nazuna.

"Aku pacarnya Yuu- _kun_!"

"Aku dan Mako- _chin_ teman se-klub dari _Broadcast Committee_!"

Yuuki Makoto menggaruk tengkuknya. " _Ano_ , Izumi- _san_ , sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

"Sejak aku yang memutuskannya," Izumi menjawab mantap. Di depannya Nazuna mendengus keras-keras.

"Tidak mau tahu!" Tori menyelip lagi, setelah tiga orang lain selalu melupakan eksistensinya. Ia menarik lengan Izumi kuat-kuat, membawanya menjauh, meski sedikit kesulitan dengan badannya yang mini. "Terpaksa Sena- _senpai_ harus denganku."

"Hee! Tapi, Momo- _kun_ —"

"Hm hm," Nazuna tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Satu pengganggu tersingkir. Bukannya dia begitu menyukai Makoto, sih, tapi merebut Makoto tepat di depan muka Izumi adalah sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan, seperti biasanya. "Nah, kau mau apa, Mako- _chin_?"

" _Cappuccino_ ," jawab Makoto, melihat-melihat menu. "Aah, aku juga mau _pancake_."

"Kalau begitu, aku _latte_ dan _red velvet_ saja," Nazuna mengangguk-angguk, melihat menu yang semuanya menggiurkan.

Berjarak tiga meja dari mereka, dua manusia sedang melipat lengan di depan dada, kesal.

"Kenapa kalian suka memperebutkan si mata empat itu, huh."

"Dia bukan si mata empat, dia Yuu- _kun_ milikku yang tampan," Izumi mulai meracau, merespon perkataan Tori. "Nazunyan selalu merebut Yuu- _kun_ , heh. Apa menurutmu dia naksir Yuu- _kun_ juga, Momo- _kun_?"

"Hmm?" Tori mulai melihat Izumi, tampak berpikir. "Menurutku, iya."

"H-hah?!" apapun yang menyangkut seorang Yuuki Makoto akan membuat Izumi gila setengah mati. Dan kali ini dia setengah menggebrak meja. "Baiklah, ini gawat…"

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja, Sena- _senpai_?" usul Tori, dengan wajah polos tidak berdosa, menyeruput segelas _macchiato_ yang telah datang ke meja mereka.

Hening mengisi suasana untuk sementara. Izumi menunjukkan jari telunjuk ke hidungnya sendiri.

"Aku dan Yuu- _kun_?"

"Uh-hm."

"Yuu- _kun_ selalu menolakku," balas Izumi, aura suram menguar di sekitarnya. "Padahal aku selalu perhatian. Aku punya ratusan fotonya yang kuambil diam-diam. Aku tahu semua hal kesukaannya. Aku kadang mengikutinya pulang ke rumah. Aku selalu memperhatikan dia tiap latihan dengan _Trickstar_ —"

"Kenapa kau malah lebih mirip penguntit, Sena- _senpai_?!" Tori nyaris menyemburkan _macchiato_ dalam mulutnya. "Tidak heran si mata empat tidak menyukaimu."

"Heh?" Izumi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Memangnya itu salah?"

"Salah besar," Tori mendengus, kini mulai memotong-motong _cheesecake_ miliknya, dan membagikan sepotong ke piring Izumi. "Menurutku kau harus melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih elegan, Sena- _senpai_."

Bagai mendapat petunjuk dari langit, netra Izumi bersinar. "E-elegan?"

"Ya," Tori menyeringai dengan wajah usilnya yang biasa. "Sesuatu yang lembut… seperti, ciuman atau apa…"

Manik biru Izumi melebar. Benar, setahu Izumi, Makoto belum punya ciuman pertama. Ini kesempatan untuk mencurinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya langsung sepulang dari sini."

"Eh?" Tori mengerjap.

"Ya. Aku akan berpura-pura mau mengantar dia pulang, lalu saat kami tinggal berdua, aku akan menggodanya, membawanya ke gang sempit, dan—"

"Kau sekarang malah lebih mirip pemerkosa!" Tori histeris, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir seniornya yang bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika menyangkut si mata empat pujaan hatinya.

"Begitu?" Izumi mengelus dagu. Tidak disangkanya mendapat hati Makoto ternyata sesulit ini. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau membantuku mendapatkan Yuu- _kun_ , Momo- _kun_?"

"Tidak, ah," Tori menolak santai. "Kau seharusnya mendapatkan si kacamata dengan tanganmu sendiri, huh."

"Kau benar juga, Momo- _kun_ …" Izumi mengangguk, dan dengan sedotan terakhir, menghabiskan kopi susu miliknya. "Baiklah, aku akan tetap mencegatnya sepulang dari sini."

"Aku mendukungmu, Sena- _senpai_ , lakukan dengan hati-hati," Tori hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah selesai?" Nazuna datang menghampiri dengan senyum lebar, Makoto ikut tersenyum manis di sebelahnya.

 _Tolong, Tuhan, Izumi lemas melihat senyum malaikat sang pujaan hati._

"Hmp," Izumi berdiri, menampakkan wajah cuek, tidak mengacuhkan Nazuna yang bertanya. Tori mengekorinya, dan mereka berempat segera pergi keluar.

Senja sudah menutup pemandangan yang tadinya biru cerah. Matahari tidak terlihat lagi, meski semburat oranye masih terlihat samar-samar. Hari sudah semakin gelap.

"Aku antar, Yuu- _kun_ ," ujar Izumi tiba-tiba, mendekati Makoto yang kebingungan. Tori dan Nazuna sudah berjalan ke arah lain, ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Tapi, rumahmu kan, Izumi- _san_ —"

"Tidak apa-apa," Izumi mengangguk meyakinkan. _Yosh_ , demi hati dan cinta dari Yuuki Makoto dia harus melakukannya dengan baik.

Dan mereka berdua berjalan, menapaki trotoar, menatap kerumunan kendaraan yang kian menipis, tergantikan dengan pemandangan lampu-lampu area pertokoan yang mulai dinyalakan.

"Yuu- _kun_ , kau sudah pernah ciuman?" Izumi mendadak bertanya, wajahnya menghadap lurus ke depan, tidak melirik Makoto sama sekali.

"E-eh? Belum," Makoto tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Senja membuat rona itu semakin kontras, dan Makoto akhirnya menunduk. "M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku juga belum," balas Izumi datar.

Makoto ingin membalas, 'Lalu?' dan 'Izumi- _san_ kode, ya?' tapi diurungkannya niat itu.

"Oh, begitu."

 _Glek._

Izumi _jawdrop_ dalam hati. Respon yang sangat tidak diharapkan.

Ia kemudian mendapati pemandangan gang kecil di jalanan yang sepi itu. Sekilas muncul niat untuk menarik Makoto ke dalam sana dan melakukan _anu-anu_ sesukanya, tapi bukan, Izumi pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, kok. Dia 'kan calon suami masa depannya Makoto. Izumi bergumam dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Yuu- _kun_ , tahu tidak kalau ciuman itu rasanya enak?"

Makoto gelagapan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot, Makoto hanya menggeleng. Saat itu juga dagunya ditarik ke atas, terasa ada yang membungkam bibirnya dengan sesuatu—sesuatu yang pahit seperti kopi namun manis seperti susu.

Dan netra Izumi melebar mendapati sisa-sisa rasa sirup mapel manis yang diketahuinya dilahap oleh Makoto dalam _pancake_ nya. Lidahnya bergerak, menyusuri rongga asing yang selalu menjadi objek fantasinya. Dengan nafsu dan tanpa belas kasihan, Izumi menyerangnya habis-habisan, tidak menyadari bahwa Makoto tidak melawan namun tidak pula merespon.

"Emfff—"

Dia baru sadar ketika Makoto melenguh lemas, kehabisan napas. Dan segera Izumi menarik dirinya menjauh, melihat Makoto yang wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah. Telunjuk pemuda berwajah _uke-ish_ itu menyeka ujung bibirnya sendiri, pundak bergerak naik turun, terengah.

"A-ah—aku tidak bermaksud, Yuu- _kun_ —" Izumi pura-pura kaget. Menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan, memasang wajah bersalah terbaiknya. "Y-yah, maafkan, aku tadi khilaf—"

 _Nice_ , Izumi. Padahal dia dengan sadar sengaja menjilat-jilat bibir yang terasa manis akut itu beberapa ronde tadi.

"Izu—Izumi- _san_ —" Makoto semakin menundukkan kepala, telinganya sudah merah juga. "Yang barusan itu—h-hah—kenapa?"

"Yah, itu—emm, aku kelepasan," Izumi memasang wajah bersalah meski kembang api euforia meledak-ledak dalam hati dan otaknya. Ia menyentuh pundak Makoto, mencoba menegakkan dan menenangkannya. "Maaf, apa aku terlalu kasar, Yuu- _kun_?"

Masih dengan wajah merah dan napas tidak stabil, Makoto menggeleng.

Izumi cengar-cengir. "Ah, bagus lah, jadi, boleh aku lakukan lagi?"

Makoto melotot dan mendorong Izumi menjauh. "Cukup… aku—pulang sendiri saja…"

Izumi terpaku, saat itu juga Makoto menghalaunya agar jangan mendekat, dan melanjutkan perjalanan seorang diri. Punggung membungkuk dan pundak naik turun, dia mulai menjauh. Izumi tidak mampu mengejar, ia hanya diam di tempat, menatap punggung gemetar yang mulai menjauh.

. . .

Pesan elektronik dikirim, dan sang pengirim mendadak cemas. Karena dari dua puluh pesan yang dikirimnya dalam jangka waktu satu jam, tidak ada satupun yang dibalas. Panggilan telepon pun diabaikan.

Sena Izumi ingin menenggelamkan diri di dasar laut rasanya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa berinteraksi wajar dengan Makoto setelah insiden ciuman-tidak-sengaja yang disengajakannya itu. Ia mengacak-acak helai abu yang memang sudah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan.

Pikirnya mungkin Makoto akan menjauhinya karena menganggapnya orang mesum, jahat, tidak tahu malu. Padahal mereka sudah sangat dekat beberapa tahun ini.

Baiklah, Izumi ingin menangis di pelukan Makoto rasanya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Dan tiba-tiba panggilan telepon masuk ke ponselnya—dengan kecepatan sangat kilat, Izumi merampas ponsel itu dan menekan tombol hijau, "Halo?"

"…Izumi- _san_?"

 _Deg._

Izumi mendadak ingin memeluk ponselnya. Suara itu, suara yang paling diharapkannya saat ini.

"Yuu- _kun_ , dengar," Izumi memotong Makoto yang sepertinya punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar khilaf—oke? Kalau kau mau memaafkan, setelah ini kita bisa jadi teman biasa, tidak perlu mengingat kejadian tadi, kita hanya harus berinteraksi seperti biasa, anggap saja tidak terjadi ap—"

"Izumi- _san_ ," suara Makoto lembut dan menenangkan, "tidak apa-apa."

… _huh?_

Izumi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tidak apa-apa, katanya?

"Malah," lanjut Makoto. Suaranya malu-malu, "aku harusnya berterima kasih."

Izumi melongo. "… _are_?"

"Setidaknya yang pertama buatku adalah seseorang yang baik," Makoto kelihatannya sudah _blushu-blushu_ parah di seberang telepon.

"Yuu- _kun_ ," setelah sadar, senyum Izumi melebar, "Yuu- _kun_ , lebih baik kau jadi pacarku saja."

Seperti biasa, Izumi selalu kelepasan dan terdengar kurang ajar. Di bayangannya, Makoto akan kaget setengah mati lalu pingsan disana. Namun,

"Emm, baiklah."

Hening sejenak. Mungkin Izumi salah dengar. Mungkin ini mimpi yang terlalu manis untuk jadi kenyataan. Izumi kembali bersuara, "Yuu- _kun_ , ini bukan mimpi?"

"Ahaha, Izumi- _san_ lucu sekali," tawa ramah yang manis itu lagi. Izumi gemetar. "Sudah dulu, ya, pulsaku mau habis. Selamat tidur."

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak. Izumi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian menguceknya, dan menampar pipinya. Benar, ini memang kenyataan. Dirinya hendak menghubungi Yuu- _kun_ tersayang lagi namun apa daya pulsanya juga sudah menipis.

Apa kata 'Baiklah' dari Makoto itu bisa dijadikan acuan? Apa itu berarti Izumi sudah diterima? Apa—

Makoto tertawa jahil di ujung sana. Pulsanya benar-benar masih banyak. Dia hanya ingin menjahili Izumi sesekali, menggantung cintanya di tengah udara. Ternyata si malaikat berwajah polos ini bisa jahil juga. Siapa suruh mencuri ciuman dengan cara yang tidak romantis?

Padahal kalau Izumi bersedia mengajaknya baik-baik, dia tidak akan menolak.

Yah, yang penting mereka sudah resmi sekarang.

Sementara itu, kembali ke kamar Izumi yang penuh kesuraman, pemuda itu masih bingung dan penasaran setengah mati. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

 **f i n**

 **o/**

 _A/N:_

mampir dulu di ansuta, bantu ngeramein ; ;

 _thanks for reading! kindly leave some review?_


End file.
